


Bringing Back The Clans

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Return Of Old Heroes [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: ShadowClan are becoming as vicious and cold hearted as rouges. With the return of heroes comes a bigger question; What will happen to the clans.Some characters from Code of The Clans are also included. Characters such as, Flowerstar, Jumpfoot, Mossfire, and Daisytail are all included in Code of The Clans, Code 5 and Code 9.This takes place during the book Shattered Sky.





	Bringing Back The Clans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the new and improved Chapter one! I'm leaving the original chapter at the bottom so people can read the improvements!

“It’s not your fault Jumpfoot.” 

Wispy air circled around the dark tabby, and he sighed. Moving his tail in the grass, he watched the ShadowClan apprentices fight over a vole. Twigpaw watched in horror, and to be honest, Jumpfoot couldn’t blame her. ShadowClan was more like the rogues than Darktail’s followers were. 

“You know it is Flowerstar.” Jumpfoot breathed, turning his gaze to the empty space beside him. She was just a bit more visible than he was. “Me and Mossfire’s fault. We started this, and we pay the price of watching our kin suffer.” 

“Then correct their mistakes. Talk to them. Live near them.” Flowerstar’s wind like whisper urged him. “Make up for your bad choices in your final moments.”

“If you were really here, I bet you wouldn’t say that...but...you’re not here, so I’ll listen to my concinsince just this once.” Taking a deep breath, Jumpfoot willed himself back into the living world. His pale see through pelt slowly turned into real fur, and was blown away into the wind. 

________

Shivering in the cold, a pale ginger and white kit shuffled closer into her mother’s fur. Leaf-bare was chilly as ever, and the new-born kits felt the chill through their thin kitten fluff. Soft purrs filled the milky scented nursery as the kits’ mother welcomed her little ones to the world. A gray tom lay beside her, his fur prickly as he brushed up against her. 

“Hm, what do you think of Whirlkit for her?” A muzzle gently brushed the top of ginger tabby’s head as her mother named her. 

“That’s a lovely name. And maybe Snakekit for the tom?” He didn’t even have to indicate the kit. It was very obvious because it was the only tom and he was the only kit in the litter that looked like his father. The tom squeaked and rolled over on top of his unnamed sister. The little ginger and white molly sniffed a flower in the nest as her brother toppled over her. 

“And Flowerkit for the ginger and white molly.” The snowy white she-cat murmured as she touched her muzzle to the smaller she-kit. 

A tortoiseshell’s head lifted at the name, a little shocked. “Flowerkit?” Looking at the kit, the name seemed to turn some gears in her head. “She looks exactly how I imagined Flowerstar!” The molly exclaimed, sitting up almost immediately. Her tail curled protectively around her round stomach. 

“Flowerstar? Who’s that?” The white queen across from the tortoiseshell looked puzzled at the name. 

“What kind of history lessons do they give you in ShadowClan?” The tortoiseshell hissed in frustration. “Flowerstar was the leader of ShadowClan after Brightwhisker. She made the rule in the warrior code that told leaders to appoint a deputy before moon-high. Brightwhisker was never given a chance to appoint a deputy before she died of greencough. Flowerstar was made leader because of a sign from StarClan.” 

The snowy queen frowned, her eyes narrowing as she tried to remember if she had heard that story before. Glancing at her kits, the queen still looked confused. How had her daughter been named after a person she had never met or known of? Shrugging, she returned her blue gaze to the tortoiseshell. “Tawnypelt, I think ThunderClan filled your head with mouse-dung.” 

Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes, giving the snowy queen a death stare. “Want to say that again Snowbird?” She growled, her fur fluffed up so she was twice her normal size. “Because I won’t hesitate to claw your ears-nursing queen or not.” She flicked her tail angrily, not waiting for the queen to respond. 

“Can we calm down please?” Spikefur’s voice was soft so to not disturb the kits. Snakekit seemed to agree, his muzzle lifted high into the air. Flowerkit just seemed to be in her own world, her tail flicking around playfully. Whirlkit sniffed her sister’s tail, and then laid her head on it. 

“Whatever.” Tawnypelt turned her back to them abruptly. 

 

Here's the original!

Jumpfoot's Revival  
Chapter One; The Past Haunts

Staring at ShadowClan's camp, the dark tabby couldn't help but wonder if he'd caused this. Lionpaw and Beepaw fighting over PREY. Similar to what had happened with the leadership problem back when he was alive. 

"Dwelling won't change anything Mossfire." 

"But-" 

"Give Jumpfoot space." 

"Flowerstar~" 

"Mossfire, my sister, leave him ALONE." 

Feeling fur brush his side, Jumpfoot turned to look at Flowerstar. She had been Flowerstem when he had known her. She became leader the day after he died. Their leader, Brightwisker, caught green cough before she could get her nine lives or appoint a deputy. Jumpfoot and Mossfire had fought over the leader position, and killed each other. Then, ShadowClan knew that was wrong. Now? This was NORMAL to them. 

"Jumpfoot, someone must tell them this is unjust. And I believe that cat is YOU." Her blue eyes were determined, the same look she had given him when he gave her a life. "I know you blame yourself, but Mossfire also played a part. You used to love fighting, and you were devoted to your clan. Ambition flows through your blood. I believe that you can channel that ambition to save our clan." 

"And what if what you believe is wrong Flowerstar? I killed your sister. I almost drove our clan to death. What if that...that Tigerstar-like ambition still runs through my veins?" Jumpfoot stared at the marshy ground that simulated the real ShadowClan terrain. "Mossfire should go back. I'm not worthy." 

"Mossfire had her chance. TWICE. Once as Mossfire and once as Mosskit. She was not meant for leadership or for second chances. I've had a second chance as well. I think almost every ShadowClan warrior has. Please, use your second chance to save my clan." 

"And what ShadowClan queen is expecting? None. How would I come back?" Jumpfoot growled, unsheathing his claws to score the sand. 

The molly* gave him a glare. "We control when she-cats expect kits. Don't forget. I'm sure Tawnypelt wouldn't mind another litter." Flowerstar licked his shoulder fur. "Good luck. I'm sure you'll need it." 

"But I never agre-" 

His meow was cut off as he began to turn into scraps of fur. The fur was flown into a misty pool, and he though he heard a growl of discomfort. From who? He had no idea. 

 

 

*Molly: a she-cat/female cat

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was a little bad, whoops! I promise it gets better from here.


End file.
